Dolorosa realidad
by Rx-sama
Summary: Aprendio a convivir con ello pero a pesar de eso su corazon no soportaba tal dolor. Pensó que nunca mas se enamoraría, no desaba perjudicar a nadie. Pensar que podía hacer daño a otra persona era inconcebible para él. Se volvería un monstruo si asi fuera.


¡Oh bien! Como dije tengo un mino montoncito de historias que poco a poco subiré para ir compartiendo con ustedes la miseria de talento que me acompaña en la vida (se me da mas cocinar y estudiar, ni modo XD)

Pero bueno, esta es una mis historias favoritas ya que cuenta con un mensaje hermoso y de verdad espero puedan ver más allá de las líneas y se den, así sea un poco, con la realidad que vivimos que a veces puede ser cruel aunque llena de oportunidades. Bueno, lean corazones. Besos y gracias de antemano.

* * *

- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

- No, lo siento.

De nuevo, solo.

Pero el lo queria así, se sentía cómodo en su soledad. Una soledad dura, que lo envolvía únicamente porque lo había decidido de esa forma.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía mirar mas allá de la sonrisa que desplegaba diariamente; una sonrisa vacía, aunque hermosa y expresiva.

Todos decían lo mismo de él, un chico alegre y normal como todos los demás.

Aunque por fuera parecía feliz, su corazón albergaba amargura y desdicha.

Su vida no era mala pero ya no era el mismo y jamás lo sería.

Ahora tendría que convivir con ello por siempre.

Se preguntaba que había hecho mal ¿Acaso era un castigo por ser homosexual?

Amó como nunca antes lo había hecho y se burlaron de él; pisotearon su corazón ¿Cómo podría volver a amar?

Perdió toda confianza en las personas, decidió permanecer en soledad para protegerse y proteger a los demás.

- Naruto, salgamos esta noche.

- Lo siento, pero no me siento bien. Otro día será, Sakura.

Evitaba las invitaciones que recibía de sus amigos, tomar licor y aspirar el humo del cigarrillo no le hacía bien. Debía cuidar su salud.

Salud.

Extraña poder sentirse seguro de nuevo. Aún recuerda con dolor aquel día, hace cuatro años, cuando la Doctora Tsunade le dijo:

- De ahora en adelante tendrás que llevar una dieta estricta, además debes evitar el licor y el cigarrillo y por supuesto, las drogas.

Un rostro sin expresión, estaba frente a ella.

- Sé que ahora todo parece ir mal pero ya verás que encontrarás un sentido en medio de esta oscuridad. Ánimo, Naruto.

- Gracias por sus palabras, Doctora.

- Ten, de ahora en adelante estas pastillas deberán ser sagradas para ti.

Su vida dio un vuelco inesperado.

Tres pastillas diarias serían sus nuevas grandes amigas.

Sus padres le apoyaron pero no soportaba verlos sufrir. Ésa era una tortura incluso peor que aquello que le aquejaba.

Con el tiempo, aprendió a lidiar con ello y de a poco se dio cuenta que todo en la vida tiene un por que.

Empezó a estudiar medicina, ¡que ironía! ahora quería ayudar. Deseaba ser un pilar para aquellas personas que padecieran su mismo mal aunque él no tenía en que ni en quien apoyarse. Un hueco muy hondo yacía en su alma más no deseaba reconocer que era, lo negaba rotundamente. Pero tuvo que hacer caso al grito desesperado que escuchó cuando la soledad al fin embriagó su ser, haciéndolo sentir miserable y desgraciado. Aceptó entonces que necesitaba algo más.

Conoció algunos chicos, pero no podía. Sencillamente la culpa lo carcomería si algo les llegase a suceder por su culpa.

Lloraba.

A pesar de que el tiempo pasaba, las heridas no sanaban. Su almohada era su única confidente.

La música, cómplice de muchos, también lo ayudaba a desahogarse cuando se sentía atrapado.

Pronto perdió el temor a la muerte. Dándose cuenta que algún día todos partirán de este mundo independientemente de la causa.

Pero a pesar de que había logrado vencer parcialmente aquello que agobiaba su cuerpo, alma y corazón, no podía vencer el miedo a empezar una relación nuevamente, le aterraba el pensar que podían herirlo. O peor aún, si era él quien llegaba a hacer daño; un daño irreparable.

Sabía muy bien que no todos eran como él. Sai... ¿Por que no se lo dijo? Si lo hubiera hecho, lo hubiera comprendido, lo amaba. Pero solo lo manipuló y jugó con el, dejando una marca cruel en su sangre y sobre todo en su corazón.

Una marca que aun sigue allí, latente y dolorosa.

Pero a pesar de eso, su fuerza de voluntad y actitud positiva hicieron posible un avance. Un gran avance.

Ahora, solo desea luchar por ser una persona íntegra. Y más que nada desea contribuir al mundo por haber sido tan bondadoso con él, así tenga que pasar el resto de sus días solo.

Solo... como duele esa palabra. A pesar de que haya decidido eso, aún duele.

Nunca imaginó que podría encontrar a alguien. Es decir ¿Quién querría estar con alguien como él? Nadie lo aceptaría y nadie estaría al lado de un enfermo.

Pero un día llegó Sasuke a su consulta. Sin darse cuenta, el sujeto logró comprender lo que su alma albergaba. Una tristeza, que juró borrar de aquellos ojos azules.

Empezó a buscarlo. Lo invitaba a salir, a comer, al cine... Naruto no podía negarse a sus invitaciones.

Le extrañaba que así fuera. Sí, a todos aquellos quienes intentaron lo mismo, les despachó sin siquiera darles explicación.

Pero con Sasuke era distinto ¿Por qué era distinto? No lo sabía. Algo en él era maravilloso, deseaba con fervor conocer más acerca del sujeto que removía sus sentimientos, aunque su conciencia le dijera que no debía.

Pasó el tiempo y Sasuke logró sentir por Naruto algo más. Supo que ya no era un sentimiento pasajero por lo que intentó dar el siguiente paso.

Naruto le rechazó.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no puedo. Lo siento, Sasuke.

- Yo te amo, Naruto.

- Yo también... pero... no puedo.

- ¿Por qué no puedes? Dímelo. Sea lo que sea, lo solucionaremos.

- Tengo V.I.H.

- ...

- Lo ves... quiero que te vayas. Déjame sólo. Si no quieres volver a verme, lo comprenderé.

Sasuke se fue.

Naruto de nuevo se quedó sólo. Pero esta vez había logrado enamorarse. Su muralla de contención no fue suficientemente fuerte, como para resistir tan abrumador sentimiento. Aun así, su sentido de la responsabilidad le obligó a deshacerse de él, no deseaba hacerle daño. Todas aquellas veces en las que soñó estar junto a él, en sus brazos, recibiendo sus besos y caricias y sobre todo, comprensión y amor, se desvanecieron en el aire como vapor hirviente. Se había negado a si mismo la posibilidad de amar de nuevo por lo que nunca creyó que volvería a querer.

Estaba destrozado. Ya su corazón no soportaba tanto dolor.

De ahora en adelante se entregaría en lleno a su profesión. Los niños eran su escape a la realidad. Le daban fuerza suficiente para no suicidarse.

- Naruto.

- Sasuke... ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Lo siento tanto... yo te amo y quiero estar contigo. Soy un cobarde por dejarte. Perdóname.

- Sasuke yo... no tengo nada que perdonarte. Pero, no puedo permitirlo. Nunca me perdonaría si llegara a hacerte daño.

- No lo harás. Te prometo que todo estará bien. De ahora en adelante, estaremos juntos.

Naruto volvió a llorar, pero a diferencia de otras veces sus lágrimas fueron de felicidad.

Volvió a creer en el amor, en los demás y sobre todo, en sí mismo.

Al fin volvió a sonreír. Aquella sonrisa falsa que ofrecía a todo el mundo desapareció.

Comprendió que más allá del dolor se puede ser feliz.

Se dió cuenta que a pesar de su condición, podían amarlo y cuidarlo como a cualquier persona. Y él podría hacer lo mismo sin sentirse discriminado o rechazado.

Quizá el amor de Sasuke no será suficiente para curarlo de su mal, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que había curado su corazón. Su tristeza se esfumó y pudo ser feliz a pesar de estar enfermo. Una enfermedad que probablemente acabe con su vida pero gracias a ella, encontró al amor. Un amor sincero que pudo más que los perjuicios.

- Gracias, Sasuke.

_**''Detrás de cada gran dolor, siempre habrá una gran felicidad esperándote. No te rindas y sigue adelante''**_


End file.
